


我不是鲁西鲁夫人

by WolfyChan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Other, 女酷
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan
Summary: *女酷
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Kudos: 5





	我不是鲁西鲁夫人

处理完了一天的要事，保镖兼暗杀者的酷拉皮卡回到房间，将她的棕色大衣斜放在旅店的皮质座椅上。她人虽然半靠在沙发上，腰却直直地立着。她随手拨了个电话，叫了半夜的餐饮服务。那送餐点的小妹很是伶俐，不到五分钟便将土豆炖马铃薯送到酷拉皮卡面前。酷拉皮卡一边令小妹顺带拾掇一下屋子，一边大步走向冰箱，想拿出昨天的啤酒。然而，那冰箱门一打开，里头却有西瓜状的东西蹬蹬咚咚地掉了出来，那动静很大，惹得那服务员回头看。  
一开始是圆滚滚又毛毛的东西滚出来，紧接着是僵硬又冰冷的块状物。那些玩意有的撞到了地板，有的结结实实地落在了酷拉皮卡的手上。她下意识接住了，那重量让她趔趄了一下，使得一双干瘪的黑眼睛直勾勾地对上她。  
她发现她捧着一颗人头，那些掉出来的东西都是人的尸体，而且是四分五裂的。  
酷拉皮卡的脑子轰地一下炸了开来，那颗从脖颈处割得平平整整的脑袋瓜就这么被她捧在手掌心里。那颗脑袋的额头处裂了个大口子，里头曾经流出的血现在都被冻成紫黑色，活像一个放久了没吃还长了毛的烂西瓜。那人死不瞑目，眼白突出，内部的水份却蒸发一半，干瘪瘪的。只剩那对黑眼珠，仿佛一条死鱼一样直直地对着酷拉皮卡绿色的眼睛，很是瘆人。  
服务生小妹看到酷拉皮卡捧着脑袋瓜的样子，还有她身边落了一地的人体四肢以及散落的内脏，她起初先是愣了两秒，紧接着扯着嗓子发疯了似的叫着：“杀人啦，杀人啦，谋杀啦！”  
还没等酷拉皮卡做出一番解释，楼道里立刻冲出四个安保控制住了她。很快，警察也来了，他们将她带到审讯室。在进入审讯室之前，酷拉皮卡还被搜了个身——她现在连手机都没有了。  
“鲁西鲁夫人，”为首的老警长说，“你涉嫌谋杀你的丈夫。”  
酷拉皮卡愣了：“什么夫人？”  
“鲁西鲁夫人。”老警长重复了一遍。  
酷拉皮卡大声反驳道：“我不是，我是酷拉皮卡，我没结过婚。”  
老警长朝他身边戴口罩的小年轻使了个眼色，将手中的证物一字排开。  
“你看，我们从你的行李箱里搜到了结婚证。”  
那份红色的证件被装在一个透明的小袋子里，里头明明白白地贴着酷拉皮卡和另一个男人的大头像照片。非但如此，下头还有百年好合的祝福。  
“这是假的，”酷拉皮卡颇为生气地吵道，“这不可能，我没可能和这男的结婚。”  
老警长没动摇，他的表情变都没变：“证件是真是假归属民政局管。无论您结没结过婚，杀害库洛洛·鲁西鲁是已经确凿的事情。”  
“你首先用了这把枪，”老警长继续拿出另一个袋子，里面装着酷拉皮卡今天下午担任秘密保镖时的枪，“并往他脑袋正中央，十字架纹身的圆圈处，崩了一枪，一击毙命。”  
他指着另两袋子弹，一个染了血，一个光滑得耀眼，又说：“我们从尸体头壳里检测出来一颗子弹，型号正好对上你行李箱里的备用子弹。”  
“那是因为……”酷拉皮卡想要辩论，却发现她没得狡辩。她的职业特殊，属于黑道保镖，白天晚上都神出鬼没，而且行李箱里随时备着枪支和小刀。如果在这地方将她的所作所为暴露，约等于直接将全部线索都透露给条子。  
老警长满是皱纹地脸只盯了酷拉皮卡一眼，那眼神在说：您就认了吧。  
“紧接着，为了藏尸体，你使用这把刀，趁着他尸体还没僵硬的时候，切成好多块。”  
酷拉皮卡只是沉默地听着，她没有理由辩驳。  
老警官接着说：“前几刀是把躯干分成段状，后面是更加细碎地切。其中有一刀像切西瓜一样切在鲁西鲁先生的天灵盖上，但是因为人的头颅非常坚硬，没能切开，反而在刀上留了钝。”  
“话是这样没错，但是我没有任何理由杀他。”酷拉皮卡问心无愧地说，“我虽然有枪和刀，但是那些东西并不会为了分尸而使用。”  
“我们并没有道理相信您的证词，鲁西鲁夫人。”老警长环着手，“我当刑警三十年，见过的杀人凶手不在少数，他们一般不会承认自己的罪行，除非被逼到绝境。”  
酷拉皮卡也并不是毛头小子，她不会被这种言论唬到。依她心里的猜测，可能是某个竞争对手为了某些目的，将一桩意外的杀人案在不知不觉间嫁祸到了她身上。  
“我再说一次，我没理由杀他，我也不会杀人。”酷拉皮卡重申，“他甚至不可能是我的丈夫。”  
老警官忽然笑了一下，布满皱纹的脸猛地绽开：  
“您恨他，恨到骨子里了，对不对？”  
这一问倒把酷拉皮卡问懵了，她坦然无愧地眼神都飘忽了一些。  
“非常有名的事情，小报里也报道过。”旁边那个小年轻看自己的上司没吱声，便插嘴进来：  
“十二年前，有一户姓窟鲁塔的人家，家里上下五代，共有十八口人，住在一个大院子里。有一天不知怎么的，那户人家因为煤气泄漏，泄漏也就算了，那时候厨房还漏了油，引发了连环爆炸。结果十八口人里当场烧死十个，剩下七人半死不活地送到医院里，重度烧伤抢救不来，也走了。只有一个去踏青的孩子活了下来。”  
酷拉皮卡的手有点颤抖。她的眼睛盯着桌面，为缓解焦虑下意识地抓了抓头发，而洁净的桌面只倒映出她乱糟糟的金发。  
戴口罩的小年轻继续道：“五年前，本市博物馆馆长库洛洛·鲁西鲁因涉嫌贪污被查处，结果发现他的私宅里藏了不少博物馆的公共财产以及其他的私家财产——其中包括窟鲁塔家的传家宝。鉴于认错态度良好，他被判了四年有期徒刑，后来又被保释了出来。”  
老警长咳了一声，又指了指方才的结婚证：“然后一年前，你和库洛洛·鲁西鲁结婚。”  
又说：“我们曾经是没有将这两件案件联系在一起的，直到我们发现了这些。”  
另一些证物被一字排开，摆得歪七扭八，没形成一条线。上次是作案工具，这次是文件。  
发黄的纸片皱巴巴的，碎片还用透明胶粘起来。酷拉皮卡很久以前揉碎了扔到天涯海角的东西，此时奇迹般地被拼凑在一起。  
酷拉皮卡一看到那些纸片，回忆就如强盗一样地踹开她的脑门了。酷拉皮卡刚当保镖的时候，总想哭。她以前是个什么都不懂的学生妹，要不是为了复仇，她不会挺直腰板，忍着恶心和痛苦去练枪，也不会穿着西装做染血的事情。那时候，一个同行的保镖，名叫旋律的胖女人就劝她：如果不开心，还是发泄出来地好。世界烂得要命，像个垃圾场，而且善人的灵魂是没法与之同流合污。当黑道保镖的，身子和手难免会脏。老憋在心里和这些脏东西过意不去，想七想八，想跳进井里把自己洗干净的话，总有一天会发疯。  
所以从那时候起，酷拉皮卡会发泄点东西在纸上，不过她每次总会把那些纸片撕碎，像毁坏什么东西一样地奋力撕扯，然后扔到垃圾桶里。但她没想到那些碎片会被人捡来，她更没想到此时此刻会出现在自己面前。  
那些纸片上是酷拉皮卡潦草的字迹，大部分字被水墨或者血液晕开，难以辨认：  
——窟鲁塔和幻影旅团……库洛洛……无法饶恕……不可理喻……为什么……  
——复仇……恨……愤怒……爆发……但是这不是时候……  
——真的有为什么吗？世界真的有正确答案吗？……只有动手了……  
酷拉皮卡一时陷入了思维的僵局。那些喷涌而出的愤怒就像在昨日发生过一样，再次降临到她的身上。她想起火，熊熊燃烧的火。那时候，她绿眼睛里映着红，白眼眶里泛着红，眼泪会和血一起流下来。那个晚上，酷拉皮卡什么保护手套也不戴地徒手翻弄着废墟，直到她白嫩的双手被铁钉和碎瓦片扎得伤痕累累。酷拉皮卡能翻出无穷无尽的铁块和木块，却翻不出肉块。灰尘染黑了她的金发，背景却是暗蓝色的，乌烟瘴气的火灾以及烟雾中凄厉地惨叫属于过去。树上的鸟开始叫的时候，天也会亮。当清晨第一束阳光打在她脸上的时候，她会明白那些火灾场景纯粹是她的妄想。面对她的东西连尸体和肉块都不是，纯粹是搅在一起的钢筋混凝土残渣，以及搅在一起的黑红色肉泥而已。  
除了那些像蜡烛灰一样的废土，她手上什么都没有。  
酷拉皮卡陷入令她恐惧万分，却又无法抗拒的假设：如果能够以眼还眼的话……  
但是老警长的声音把酷拉皮卡拉回了现实。  
“鲁西鲁夫人，如此一来，您也该承认自己的罪行了吧。”  
“不……”酷拉皮卡虚弱地说，她没有力气再次应对，“我没有。”  
“您不恨库洛洛吗？”老警长问。  
“我恨。”  
又问：“为什么？”  
她有些局促：“他烧了……”  
又问：“烧了什么？”  
“烧了所有人，只为了宝物。”她回答。  
老警长一看势头很对，便接着她的话引导：“但是这件事没有证据，毕竟窟鲁塔的火灾被判定为自然灾害。所以你更恨他了，是吗？”  
“是的。我更恨他了。”酷拉皮卡承认。  
又问：“所以你想，你总有一天会杀了他，对吗？”  
“……没错。”  
“因此，你，鲁西鲁夫人，谋划了一场虚假的婚姻，只为了在昨日度假的时候，将他分尸杀害，对吗？”  
“……”酷拉皮卡这次倒答不出来了。  
真的事情不能是假的，而假的事情更不能是真的。  
酷拉皮卡是想着库洛洛死的。倒不如说，她朝朝暮暮、日思夜想、像想情人一样地想让那个男人死。她想往那个男人头上崩一枪，将他的身体大卸八块，敲开他的天灵盖，往里头浇上汽油，像祭祀烧纸钱一样烧成灰，以缅怀所有为他而死的无辜之人。这些残忍的对待，相比于那男人的罪行而言算轻的了。毕竟酷拉皮卡暗地里调查了库洛洛·鲁西鲁这么多年，从未见过比他更加恶劣的男人。库洛洛能烧了窟鲁塔一家只为了宝物，他还能杀了其他人只为了收集一些稀奇古怪的东西。他杀人不为别的，只为了偷东西。  
至于他为什么偷东西要杀人呢，那可说不准。酷拉皮卡曾经目睹过库洛洛一次，在雨夜的列车里。那时候列车没有人，只有他俩，酷拉皮卡上车而库洛洛下车。那个晚上，库洛洛戴了个土得要死的大毡帽，导致酷拉皮卡直到列车发动，才注意到那个刚刚下车的男人就是她心心念念的仇人。他们像萍水相逢的过路人一样擦肩而过，在列车开远了五分钟后，酷拉皮卡听到连续的爆炸声。隔日新闻头条是列车站不幸爆炸，但是酷拉皮卡从翌日的黑道消息中得知，库洛洛是为了偷走ATM机里的钱而炸了列车站。  
那个男人偷东西没有道理，杀人更没有道理。  
但是，酷拉皮卡想归想，她的良心不会让她杀人的。假的事情不能是真的。  
酷拉皮卡的思考像那晚的列车一样呼啸而过，转了好几个弯，她的手抖了又停。做了几个深呼吸后，她大约是平静下来了：  
“你说的推理毫无破绽。我拥有充分的谋杀库洛洛·鲁西鲁的动机，也拥有充足的手段和能力来杀死他，而且我也没有任何不在场证明能够说明我没有杀害库洛洛·鲁西鲁。”  
顿了一会，又说：“无论是杀了库洛洛将他大卸八块也好，还是为了谋杀库洛洛忍辱负重与他结婚一年也好，这些都是没有可能的。因为——”  
“我不是鲁西鲁夫人。”  
酷拉皮卡的语气斩钉截铁，目光炯炯地看着老警长。  
“我不可能嫁给他，这辈子都不可能。所以，这场谋杀案从一开始就是不成立的。我要杀他，可以是可以。精神状态差的话，分尸、撬开天灵盖、冷藏在冰箱里也是可以。但是为了谋杀他而嫁给他？不可能，绝对不可能，因为我一定会在新婚之夜把他脑浆都打出来的。”  
此话一出，在场的所有人都僵住了。老警长想都没想到，一个人竟然会用这种理由来反驳那些完全确凿、无法辩驳的证据。  
然而，还没等老警长回过神来，跟在警长身后戴口罩的小年轻吧嗒一声打了个响指。  
屋内的灯啪地一下暗了下去。  
这肯定是紧急事态。酷拉皮卡想自保，却因为双手被戴了手铐，还被捆在椅子上，眼前还一片黑，所以什么都做不了。  
黑暗里有“咚咚”两声杂音，紧接着是玻璃碎掉的声音。而等灯忽的亮起来的时候，老警长已经倒在桌上，背后插了一把刀，动弹不得。酷拉皮卡还注意到，墙角的监控被击碎了。  
那个戴口罩的小年轻摘下了口罩，拾掇了桌子，娴熟地打开了身边的电箱，让它起火。  
“你好，杀手小姑娘。”年轻人摘下警官帽子，朝酷拉皮卡笑了一下。  
那是一张酷拉皮卡刻在记忆里的脸。黑眼睛，碎短发，额头中间的十字纹身。库洛洛·鲁西鲁。  
房间里有一处火苗因碰到了角落的纸片而越烧越大，刺鼻而呛人的烟开始弥漫在屋子里。酷拉皮卡开始剧烈挣扎起来，她得想办法逃出去。  
但库洛洛却不紧不慢地挥着结婚证在酷拉皮卡面前晃了一下。  
“猜猜我为什么做出这个？”  
酷拉皮卡没理他，她在研究怎么把手铐解开。  
“因为我前天看书看到了冥婚，里面说，冥婚呢，最好找那种怨气大又年轻漂亮的女人，因为这样她们死后很容易化成厉鬼，就觉得很有意思。”年轻人的语气很轻巧，丝毫不像在火灾现场，“所以我想拿你试试，看在你追查我的破绽追了这么多年的份上。”  
一根，两根，三根。酷拉皮卡利用从自己手上的戒指里掰出的小螺丝，咔嚓咔嚓地解手铐。  
“无论如何，鲁西鲁夫人，冥婚快乐！”库洛洛道了一声莫名其妙的祝福后，离开了。  
咔嚓。在酷拉皮卡的手铐掉下来的一瞬间，那个男人也关上了门。  
酷拉皮卡在浓烟没完全掩盖整个屋子之前，解开了自己身上的绳索。然而，当她推开门，刚才离开的男人早已无影无踪。根据她对库洛洛·鲁西鲁多年的了解，很快这间旅店就会被完全“蒸发”吧。  
于是，穿着西装的保镖从角落里找到了她的手机，再从旅店的侧窗翻越而下，跳到了另外的大楼顶上。  
在无烟的天台，她拨下了一串号码，里面传来熟悉的声音：  
“喂，酷拉皮卡，刚刚怎么不接电话啊？我好担心你。”  
女杀手凌厉地回答：“我没事。另，目标已经发现了，开始追捕行动。”  
夜半的冷风吹拂着酷拉皮卡的碎发，而背后熊熊燃烧的旅店里飘出来的浓烟，像云一样聚拢在她身后不远处。  
倘若此时从远处看，仿佛她正在被那些又灰又红、状如朝霞的云彩，一步一步送上天堂一般。

Fin.


End file.
